PUNISHER VS FREDDY
by Metalhead Michael
Summary: 15 years after the death of his family, Frank Castle returns to New York to resume his vigilance but a new enemy, one deadlier than any he has faced, may be out for him. A man named FREDDY KRUEGER
1. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF FREDDY KRUEGER, PUNISHER, KINGPIN, NICK FURY, DAREDEVIL, SPIDERMAN, J. JONAH JAMESON OR ANY OTHER MARVEL OR FREDDY KRUEGER RELATED MOVIES OR COMICS.. ALL MARVEL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY MARVEL ENTERPRISES AND STAN LEE. FREDDY KRUEGER IS SOLE PROPERTY OF WES CRAVEN AND NEW LINE CINEMA!**


	2. CHAPTER 1: FRANK IS BACK

CHAPTER ONE

FRANK IS BACK

He stood on top of a bridge overlooking New York City Bay. He thought of how much he hated the city. Still Frank felt he needed to return to make his name known to rapists, psychos, sadists, and every other scum that walks free. Every now and then frank relapses back to the murder of his family, the reason he became who he is now. He decided along time ago that Frank died with his family and he was no longer known as Frank Castle, but known to those who do evil as the punisher. He often questioned the integrity of what he was setting out to accomplish, but then he thought who gives a shit what he does.

Just as he was stepping off a ledge, the crisp New York winter wind erupted into a menacing howl. Frank turned around and a man standing five feet from him suddenly appeared leaning with his back against the wall of a building. The man wore a red and green Christmas sweater and a fedora. On his right hand were four very sharp knifes. The man appeared very burnt and had menacing eyes.

"I've been waiting for you Frank", the man said.

"Who in the fuck are you?" Frank snorted.

The Evil looking man laughed lightly and stared into the eyes of Frank. Frank was slowly reaching around back feeling for his gun.

"I want what you want", the man said lightly

"What would that be?"

"Revenge. To kill those who have fought against me and made my life a living hell"

"Old man", Frank said with an amused tone," go back from wherever you came from. I don't need your fucking help. I'm in my own business for myself not for you. So you can just go fuck yourself," Frank said with a scoff.

The old man suddenly pushed Frank off the ledge and as Frank was falling to what appeared to be his death, the old man appeared below and stopped him from falling. He tossed Frank at two dumpsters with unimaginable force.

"Boy you don't want to know how much I can fuck your life up. I know stuff about you." said the old man

Frank got up and pulled out his two pistols custom made by his father and fired directly at the old man. The old man disappeared without a trace and reappeared above Frank and violently swung a pipe at him, hitting him directly in the ribs. The old man tried to make another swing at him, but Frank caught him by the neck and pushed him against the wall point his pistol underneath his chin.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU", Frank violently shook the man

"I'm Freddy Krueger, better known as the Springwood Slasher. I've killed my children and there are no more left. I heard about you Castle, so I'm here to take you out. That is unless you accept my proposal. I'm looking for some more children to claim in this god forsaken city. If you help me I can do wonderful things for you. I can restore your already fucked up life"

All of a sudden, Frank' wife and son appeared on a ledge. They stared at Frank with a ghostly stare. Frank was shaking and let go of his guns. Freddy stared at Frank with an evil look.

"I know how much you want to see your wife and son again. If you reject my offer then she'll just disappear without a trace. Nothing. Nada. She'll just be another crackwhore whose flesh will be devoured. "- Freddy said with maniacal laughter.

Freddy disappeared and Frank found himself lying on the ground. It was all a dream or was it?


	3. CHAPTER 2: 34th Street Brawl

"Who the hell is this guy?" pondered Frank

Frank continued to walk the alleyways and eventually made his way to 34th street. He had no idea how or when this Krueger guy made his way into his mind. As he turned into a dark alleyway on 34th street, he thought of a plan and strategy to protect him. He needed to do some serious research on this guy and find out where he came from.

Frank stood against a wall in the alleyway and began thinking about the proposal Krueger made. Was it for real? Or was it just so Krueger could get at him? Either way, there was one thing Krueger said that was right; Frank wanted to see his wife and son again. But would that be worth the deaths of innocent people?

"So you're back Punisher", a voice said

Frank turned around to see Daredevil face to face.

"Ah...Murdock, Nice to see you again", Frank said with a scoff

"What are you doing back here?" asked Daredevil

"Oh I figured that you were doing a sloppy job and I should come back", said frank sarcastically

"You haven't changed at all, punisher"

"What the hell are you doing here anyways? Warning me to stay out of hell's kitchen?" Castle asked

"No I---"

Daredevil suddenly stopped in his words and fell off the ledge and onto the ground and started having violent convulsions. He screamed in pain and stopped as if it was over in no time. Castle stared at the prone body of Daredevil.

"What the hell?" Castle said out loud

He walked over to Daredevil's motionless body

"Murdock… you o-"

Daredevil immediately jumped up to his feet and landed a punch directly aimed at Frank's chest, sending him flying into a fire escape outside an apartment window. Daredevil jumped up to the fire escape and started pounding away at Frank before throwing him all the way up on top of the building. Frank tried getting up, but the crazed Daredevil suddenly grabbed him by the throat and held him over a ledge.

Daredevil's face suddenly morphed into Freddy's

"You—"Frank was cut off

"Ah no love for Uncle Freddy "manic laughter rang out. "I came to see what you thought about my proposal. Hopefully if you want to see your bitch wife again, you'll say yes"

"NO! YOU'RE JUST USING ME TO GET WHAT YOU WANT!"- Frank shouted

"Fucking figures… you damn heroes are all the same… SEE YOU IN HELL CASTLE" Freddy shouted and he let go of Frank. He fell forever and ever and then as if someone stopped it all, everything went black.


	4. CHAPTER 3: RECURRING DREAMS PT 1

He woke up in a bed covered up in a comforter. At first Frank thought he was in the hospital. He turned over and saw Maria.

"WHAT THE—"frank screamed as he fell out of bed

"Honey, what's the matter?" Maria asked

"How—what—I thought you were dead!" said Frank

"You've been having those nightmares again haven't you?" she asked

Frank didn't answer her but got up and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. How was this all possible?

His wife came in the bathroom.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Maria asked

"Nothing I just didn't realize how much I---"Frank was cut off and next thing he knew he found himself in the park where his family was run down. He looked and rights in front of him were the lifeless bodies of Will, his son, and his wife Maria.

"NOOO"

As soon as it all happened, Frank found himself on an alley floor, back in New York City, back in reality. He had to find out how to defend himself against Krueger, otherwise Krueger would kill him.


	5. CHAPTER 4: Where is he?

Five weeks have passed and there hasn't been a single attack by Krueger. Frank began to worry that he was in hiding somewhere in the city, but then he remembered that he only fought him in his dreams. Krueger by far has been the most formidable opponent ever. He never expected this much from someone who only attacks in your dreams. It was hard to find out any weaknesses due to the fact that he could barely lay a hand on him.

Frank decided to take advantage of this by looking everywhere for information on this guy by breaking into libraries at night and looking for national newspapers. He found an article on him. It told about how Krueger terrorized a small Ohio town killing innocent children. He saw the nickname Springwood Slasher and remembered Krueger saying that name. He wondered if he should venture there maybe he could find the key to taking down Krueger once and for all.

Ever since the incident with Daredevil, Frank tried looking up any cases of him killing in dreams to try and find out something, but he found nothing. He hadn't seen a trace of Daredevil since then. He began watching a close eye with anyone he came into contact with. For all he knew, a woman could be getting mugged, he saves the woman, and then it turns out to be a trap set by Krueger.

"HELP"

Castle immediately got to his feet and sprinted towards the scream. The first thing he did was pinch himself to make sure he was awake. With all the dream attacks he couldn't tell if he was awake or not half the time. He arrived at the source of the noise, but there was no one around.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Frank shouted

No answer.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" Frank shouted again

Frank suddenly saw someone run around the corner. He chased after them.

"Hey stop! Are you the person that was screaming?" Frank kept chasing after the figure but the person wouldn't stop. The chase continued until the mysterious person and Frank were on top of a two story building. The figure was dangerously close to the edge of the building.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The mysterious figure pulled out a pistol and fired two rounds at Frank. Frank barely dropped to the ground in time to dodge it. He then fired three shots at the figure and struck with all three. The figure dropped dead, who turned out to be a child.

"OH MY-NO- NO WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Frank said.

"FREEZE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST"

About a half dozen NYPD was standing behind Frank with their barrels facing him.

"Drop the guns nice and slowly"

Frank dropped the guns but dropped himself to the ground and caught the guns in time. There was a propane tank behind the cluster of officers and he fired four rounds at it. Seconds later a big explosion rocked the building. He saw this as his opportunity to escape and jumped off the side of the building into a trash dumpster in the alleyway next to the street.

CLICK

There were a dozen more cops surrounding him in the alleyway. He had no where to go and it looked like the end of the road for him.

"GOTCHA"

Out of nowhere, Frank found himself flying in the air in the arms of a man.

"You seem to be getting into a lot of trouble lately"

"Spider-man" Frank was puzzled

"Yep that's me" spider-man replied sarcastically

They finally landed on the roof. Frank gave spider-man an unsurprising look.

"So what's going on with you?" he asked

"Nothing"- Frank said sharply

"Sure looks like a lot of nothing. You up to your old tricks again?" Spider-Man asked

Frank grabbed spider-man by the scruff of his tights and slammed him into his wall.

"LOOK I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU" Frank shouted

"It has to do with someone named Freddy Krueger?" he said

Castle looked seriously into his eyes.

"I don't need to know what is between you and this guy. But apparently that's why you've been breaking into the libraries"- Spider-Man said

"Yea what is it to you who I have problems with?" Frank retorted

"Just give me a few days. I promise I can find more on this guy that you could. In the meantime, try not to break into any more libraries and lay low. The NYPD will be looking for you" Spider-Man said coolly

Frank noticed that he was bleeding; but Spider-Man was away and swinging into the distance before he could question him. Frank stood there wondering what this meant. Why was he helping him now? Whatever the reason was, he still doesn't trust a thing Spider-Man said. He'll just have to see if he's true to his word and if he really does find anything out about Krueger.


	6. CHAPTER 5: On the Run

"IT'S TIME FOR THE FIVE O CLOCK NEWS, IM YOUR HOST JACK ANDREWS. IN NEWS TO TODAY IT IS BELIEVED THAT THE IDENTITY OF THE MYSTERIOUS PUNISHER IS BELIEVED TO BE FORMER FBI AGENT FRANK CASTLE. CASTLE IS WANTED FOR THE MURDER OF OVER 5 DOZEN PEOPLE INCLUDING THE MURDER OF CRIME BOSS HOWARD SAINT. RECENTLY CASTLE IS WANTED FOR THE MURDER OF A CHILD WHOSE IDENTITY HAS YET TO BE DISCOVERED WE'RE GOING LIVE NOW TO THE 6th PRECINCT OF THE NYPD. OUR NEWS REPORTER CHLOE RENYOLDS HAS THE LATEST SCOOP, CHLOE"

"THANK YOU JACK. IM STANDING HERE WITH POLICE CHIEF ROBERT STEINBECH. CHIEF STEINBECH HOW IS THE MANHUNT FOR CASTLE GOING"- the news report asked

"SO FAR WE HAVE NO LEADS OR ANY TIPS ON WHEREABOUTS OF FRANK CASTLE. WE'VE HAD PEOPLE REPORT THEYVE SEEN HIM IN AND AROUND TIME SQUARE AND HELLS KITCHEN, BUT SO FAR WE HAVE NOTHING. HOWEVER WE DO HAVE REPORTS THAT SPIDER-MAN AIDED AND ABETTED THE ESCAPE OF CASTLE IN THE ALLEYWAY OVER NEAR TIMES SQUARE. SO WE'RE LOOKING FOR SPIDER-MAN TO BRING HIM IN FOR QUESTIONING AND A POSSIBLE ARREST."- The chief replied

"WHAT ABOUT THE VIGILANTE DAREDEVIL?" Renyolds questioned

"IT'S APPARENT THAT HE WAS ASSAULTED BY CASTLE. NO MOTIVE HAS BEEN FOUND YET AS TO WHY THIS IS HAPPENING BUT WE DO HOPE TO MAKE AN ARREST SOON." Steinbech stated

"WE'VE ALSO HEARD THAT HE'S BROKEN INTO LIBRARIES AROUND 34th ST AND HELLS KITCHEN. OTHER THAN THAT, WE HAVE NO LEADS ON CASTLE AT THIS MOMENT AND HAVE LAUNCHED A CITY WIDE MANHUNT FOR HIM. THANKS FOR YOUR QUESTIONS. - The chief then left the lobby area of the 6th precinct

"SO FAR THAT'S ALL WE HAVE FOR YOU. WELL KEEP YOU INFORMED IF THERE ARE ANY MORE LEADS. SO FAR THE CHIEF HAS SAID THAT THERE WILL BE NO RELEASING THE INFORMATION UNTIL CONFIRMATION. HE ALSO ADVISES THE CITIZENS TO NOT APPROACH FRANK CASTLE OR SPIDERMAN. THIS IS CHLOE RENYOLDS WITH THE CHANNEL SIX FIVE O 'CLOCK NEWS, BACK TO YOU JACK.

The camera zoomed back in on Jack. "WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IM YOUR ANCHOR JACK ANDREWS. THIS HAS BEEN THE FIVE O'CLOCK NEWS. SEE YOU TOMORROW NIGHT. "A number at the bottom appeared that said if anyone should see or spot Frank or Spiderman then immediately call. Then a notice appeared to alert J. Jonah Jameson of any pictures of Spider-Man or the Punisher.

Castle stared in disbelief at the TV in the window store. There was no way that person running was a kid. How could a kid fire a .357 magnum without causing injury? However it happened was beyond Frank's comprehension. He knew for a fact it wasn't a little boy. He had the sneaking suspicion that Krueger set him up. But the city wouldn't believe him. They wouldn't believe the most wanted man in New York City. He decided later on that he would need to find out where they are holding Murdock and pay him a little visit.

It had been almost a week since Castle last saw Spider-Man on the roof. He figured his talk of helping him was bullshit so he would stop breaking into libraries looking for info on Krueger. He of course, despite his hatred for Spider-Man, did what he said to do and laid low for awhile. He had a few close calls but nothing dangerous. What puzzled Frank more than anything it had been almost three months since his last encounter with Krueger. It became very hard for him to try and defend himself against anyone. They could be Krueger or they could be an innocent man, woman, or child.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys whats up sorry i havent introduced myself Im bryan and I got this idea back in january and have been writing it ever since... but have encountered some delays... please feel free to give me reviews.. I would love to hear your thoughts also visit my profile and check out my other fan fic STAR WARS DESCENT INTO DARKNESS


	7. CHAPTER 6: Fury's Wrath

Nick Fury stood on the outskirts of New York City. Word of a disturbance with his rival Punisher brought forth his need to return. He had worked with Castle on many occasions, but they could never become more than accomplices. He also picked up a dirty newspaper to read that he was wanted in New York City for the capital murder of a child. Then below in the same article he read about the assault of Daredevil. He pondered what had gotten into Castle. He read on to see that Spider-Man was quoted in the article as having some involvement. As usual, Spider-Man always seemed to be at the center of attention. Nick dropped the news article and moved on his way towards the edge of an abandoned factory building.

He moved into an alley in the slums of Brooklyn, hoping to find Castle and find out what the hell was going on. He turned into a back way of a couple of run down restaurants and immediately spotted a man standing against a light pole. The old man was dressed in a trench coat and wore a fedora along with a red and green Christmas sweater. The old man suddenly fell to the ground as soon as Fury walked past him. Nick bent over to help the old man up. The old mans face showed and Nick suddenly let go and was taken aback at how burnt the old man was. The old man straightened up his coat and his hat.

"So, you're looking for Castle also?" the old man asked

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things. You used to work with Castle on occasions", the old man said

"Yea but what business is it of yours old man? Just get out of my way" Fury said"Awww... You don't want to hear what I have to say?" the old man said

"LOOK OLD MAN" Fury pulled out a sawed off shotgun "I don't have time for your nonsense… now leave before I fill you full of lead", Nick responded angrily

The old man laughed maniacally and landed a punch right to Nick's sternum. He flew into an abandoned building. The old man pulled out his right hand to reveal four sharp knives on four of his fingers. He crept closer to Nick Fury holding out the bladed hand. Fury tried getting up to retrieve his weapon, but the man waved his hand and sent the shotgun out of reach. The old man bent over Fury and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and held him against a brick wall by his throat. Fury could feel the blades cutting into his neck as the old man squeezed harder.

"You just had to do everything the hard way huh?" Freddy asked

"WHA--DO--YOU---WANT?" the grip Freddy had around Nick's throat was making hard to speak.

"You are going to help me. You're going to get Castle out into the open and exposed to the police. If you refuse to help me, there will be severe consequences."

"I----WONT----HELP YOU. DO IT ON YOUR OWN"

"OH YOU'LL HELP ME ALRIGHT! WE'RE GONNA PLAY A GAME CALLED I WANNA BE LIKE FREDDY HAHAHA!" the old man laughed

Freddy woke up inside Nick Fury's body, which was lying in the middle of a back alley in the slums of Brooklyn. He had big plans for Nick Fury, Punisher and Spider-Man. No matter what it took, he would succeed in killing them all. The kids didn't matter anymore. He needed fresh prey. He needed a different type of victim to kill. As far as things were looking, Freddy would have all the fresh victims in New York City. All he had to do was get rid of the pathetic so called super heroes and then he'd have no one in his way.


	8. CHAPTER 7: The Panic

Frank Castle stood at the end of an alleyway in Staten Island. He had been all over New York looking for Murdock, but to no success did he find any trace of him. He often wondered if his identity had been exploited. When he could he scavenged the trash bins around the city looking for old newspapers and read them to see if it had any clues as to where Murdock was taken. So far he read about how Jameson was exploiting him, calling him a suicidal man who had it in for every man, woman, and child in New York City. It seems Jameson gave up his usual grilling of Spider-Man in favor of him. Just imagine what would happen if he were to find out about Castle and Krueger. What a field day he would have.

Castle was wearing a mask and sunglasses to disguise his face. He turned onto a street and walked by a television shop. He stopped to watch the latest news report. It appeared that they had a new lead in the manhunt for him.

"HELLO IM CHLOE RENYOLDS WITH THE 6'O'CLOCK NEWS! WE HAVE A BREAKING NEWS REPORT! IT SEEMS THE NYPD HAVE FOUND THE HIDEOUT OF FRANK CASTLE! NO CONFIRMED REPORTS YET BUT THEIR SURE THEY'VE FOUND THE HIDING SPOT OF CASTLE… WE'RE NOW REPORTING TO CHRIS BENSON WHO'S REPORTING LIVE FROM 34TH STREET.

"THANK YOU CHLOE! IM STANDING HERE WITH 6TH PRECINT CHIEF STEINBECH. WHAT HAVE YOU FOUND SO FAR?"

"WELL CHRIS WE HAVE FOUND A NUMBER OF ILLEGAL WEAPONS WE BELIEVE CASTLE HAS BOUGHT OFF SOME OF THE MOB BOSSES MORE LIKELY THE KINGPIN! AS TO WHOM INFORMED POLICE OF THIS PLACE… THE POLICE ARE KEEPING IT CONFIDENTIAL!

"CHRIS WHAT ABOUT THE CITYWIDE MANHUNT?" Chloe asked

"YES ABOUT THAT. EVER SINCE THEY DISCOVERED HIS HIDEOUT THEY'VE BEEN AWAITING HIS RETURN AND HAVE SENT OUT EVERY UNIT OF POLICE SCOWERING THE CITY LOOKING FOR HIM. WE'LL KEEP YOU UPDATED AS IM GOING NOWHERE… BACK TO YOU CHLOE

"WE'LL KEEP YOU POSTED WITH MORE UPDATES AS THEY COME IN! BACK TO YOUR REGULAR SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING!"

Castle turned and looked into the distance. Helicopters with spotlights were hovering over his hideout. He heard sirens off in the distance and saw that they were heading toward his direction. Frank quickly slipped into a dark alleyway, being silhouetted by a dark shadow. A loud crashing noise came in from the alley. Frank stood with his back against the wall for a few seconds, then went to investigate the source of the noise. The alleyway appeared to be getting darker. Suddenly a figure appeared in the light.

"Nick?" punisher questioned. The two just stood there looking at each other and then Nick Fury suddenly pulled out an assault rifle and fired at Castle.

Castle immediately dodged the bullets and ran forward to meet Fury. He tackled him into the ground and landed a punch on his jaw. Frank kept his punches up until Fury picked up a piece of pipe and brought it into Castle's ribs. Following his instincts, Frank looked for a ladder to a fire escape, but found nothing. Abadoning all pretenses, he ran into the streets.

"THERE HE IS!" an NYPD cop shouted.

There were about twenty cops armed to the teeth waiting for castle. Frank sprinted down the street with the cops chasing him. With his lungs burning from lack of air, Castle finally found an alleyway with a ladder. He stopped and made a jump for it. It was too high. He had to find something that would boost him. There was nothing around for him. The cops were closing in. Suddenly, he was attacked by Nick Fury and tackled to the ground. Fury pulled out a knife and was gonna stab him in the throat. Right then, Frank looked into his eyes and saw him. This wasn't Nick Fury at all. It was Freddy Krueger. Frank struggled but could do nothing as possessed Fury brought the knife down.

Suddenly the knife flew out of his hand and Fury was picked up by webbing. Spider-Man threw away Nick and picked up Castle. Just as the cops fired their shots, Spider-Man was up the side of the building and on top of the roof.

"Its about fucking time you show up!" Castle shouted.

"Hey you aren't the only one who has business to take care of in this city so dont lose your wad about it. I just saved your life." Spider-Man retorted

"Well, did you find out anything?" Castle questioned.

"There's nothing on this Krueger character." Spider-Man said

"It looks like he posses---" Frank was cut off in mid sentence as Nick stood directly across from Spider-Man and Castle.

Spider-Man immediately went after Fury, but he was ready. Fury pulled the trigger and a bullet connected cleanly with Spider-Mans chest, instantly bringing him down.

"How pathetic, this thing is supposed to be able to have sense and dodge anything. What a bunch of bullshit." Freddy's voice came from Fury.

"YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Castle shouted.

"Dont worry you'll be alone with your wife soon." Freddy broke out into maniacal laughter as four blades came out of Fury's hand.

Not wanting anymore to do with him, Frank made a run for it. Krueger stood waiting and then threw a blade towards Castle. The blade went through his chest and punctured his lung, causing Frank to cough up blood. Krueger walked over to Castle, who was clutching his chest. He delivered a swift punch to his jaw and knocked him out. The cops would get him and take him to the asylum. Then the fun would begin


	9. CHAPTER 8: Inside the Asylum

CHAPTER 8

Inside the Asylum

_Check his vital signs. That pierced lung can be fatal, not that we wouldn't mind him dying._

Frank was lying handcuffed to a hospital bed. His chest was burning horribly. The blade that Krueger had sent through his chest was still lodged in him. It was stuck to a rib. The doctors had him immobilized just in case. One bump could dislodge the shard and it would be the end of Frank Castle. One thing for sure was he shouldn't have run from Krueger. Next time he won't. He had to find a way out of this hospital. He needed to get somewhere to plan his final assault against Krueger to end him forever.

_Doctor Vaughn, check up on the young man over there. His vital signs are looking grave._

Castle looked over to see Spider-Man four beds down from him. Luckily for him, they didn't touch his mask. He tried to talk, but nothing more than air came out of his mouth. Frank even tried to move, but he was handcuffed and strapped down to his hospital bed. The pain in his chest was increasing. He then felt a tug in his IV. A doctor was injecting him with something. He tried to ask what it was but a sudden drowsiness came over him. He could hear very little of what the doctors were saying.

_Take him to the east wing for surgery. We need to remove that blade before he can be interrogated by police. The blade wouldn't be good to have in him during Electroshock._

Castle finally fell asleep as they took him away for surgery


	10. CHAPTER 9: Recurring Dreams PT 2

Frank stood in the middle of a large yard. Distant screams of joy filled the air as Will played with his friend. As Frank stood watching him, Maria came up beside him and put her hand in his.

"Baby, is everything ok?" she asked

"Everything is fine." he said

"Frank, honey, you don't look so well. You need to go take a nap." Maria prompted

Just as she finished her sentence, Frank saw a man in the bushes. A face he knew all too well. Krueger was eyeing his son with intense hunger. Then he gave Frank a wicked smile and vanished.

"Maria, get Will and get in the car we're leaving." Frank said sternly

"But Frank why?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"JUST GO!" he shouted

Sensing there was something wrong, Maria did as she was told. As her and Will slid out of view, Frank was suddenly thrown to the ground. Krueger picked him up and threw him into a house window.

"So how have you been bitch?" Freddy shouted

Frank didn't answer. He grabbed a pistol laying on the ground and emptied the magazine at Freddy, but he disappeared before he could be wounded.

Getting up from his feet, Frank noticed he was bleeding from his forehead. Frank ran to the SUV which Maria and Will were hiding.

"Oh my god Frank are you ok?" she asked

Frank didn't answer. He put his foot on the gas and drove off. They were heading down the main road when the car steered out of control and hit a ditch. Maria and Will were unconscious. He tried reaching over to check on them, but the seatbelt was getting tighter and tighter. Freddy's face came from the steering wheel.

"How's my bitch doing?" Freddy laughed malevolently

"LEAVE ME ALONE I HAVENT DONE A FUCKING THING TO YOU" Frank shouted

"Ohhh I beg to differ you piece of shit. Now that I know you arent the only super hero in this wretched city, I have plenty of victims to fresh upon. You'll never be able to escape the asylum to help your friends. THEY'RE ALL GONNA BE DEAD" Freddy laughed.

"STOP! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! DONT DRAG ANY OTHERS INTO THIS" Frank shouted. tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

"Awww does Mr pussy have a soft spot for his little friends? Don't worry I'll take care of all those pieces of shit called the X-MEN. Then Ill take care of the precious Fantastic Four and wipe out every other piece of fucking shit." Freddy laughed maniacally.

"Until then... say good bye once again to your slut wife and bastard son. " Freddy shouted. Suddenly blood started to seep through the eye sockets and nose of Maria and Will.

"MARIA!"

Then it was dark. Frank was barely conscious enough to notice people standing around him. He tried to move but was strapped to the table.

**_A/N: _Wow that i felt was probably the turning point in my story... The plot is sure to start really picking up around here. As for the XMEN, who knows... Maybe someone might make a cameo... hehe... well keep your eyes up and give me reviews... i want to hear your comments**


	11. CHAPTER 10: An Unlikely Alliance

_MARIA!_

**Frank realized that he had shouted his wife's name out loud. At first he thought the dream was real. Then the bitter reality crept back up into him. He lifted his head barely an inch and noticed there were several NYPD detectives standing around and a couple of doctors patting his head with a wet sponge. **

**"What are you doing?" Frank asked groggily**

**"We shaved your head and are wetting it down. You're being interrogated Mr. Castle, by means of electroshock therapy" Chief Steinbech said**

**"Tell me about March 12th. The day you slaughtered an innocent child" a detective asked**

**"It wasn't a child. It was a man named Freddy Krueger." Frank said**

**"Freddy Krueger? Does this man wonder the streets?" Chief Steinbech asked**

**"No he attacks you in his dreams..."**

**The room exploded with laughter. One doctor flipped a switch and Frank was immediately filled with a 500 volts of electricity. Castles eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body arched from the sudden jolt of electricity.**

**"A Man who attacks you in your dreams? is this some sort of new mutant? We already have enough mutant freaks with the XMEN rolling around... we dont need another one" a detective said sarcastically**

**"Doctor Heyiman, turn the power up to 1000 jolts" Chief Steinbech ordered. **

**The doctor turned up the voltage and was ordered to flip the switch. Another surge of electricity, this time more powerful than the last hit Frank. It was pain unlike anything he experienced.**

**"He...isn't...a...mutant...he...can...kill...you" Frank panted.**

**"So can you... Now explain to us how Daredevil is the mess he is up in the north wing. He won't shut up about the terrible man." Chief Steinbech asked**

**"THE TERRIBLE MAN IS FREDDY KRUEGER! YOU'RE ALL VULNERABLE!" Frank shouted**

**"HA! ANOTHER RAVING LUNATIC!" shouted a detective.**

**"It looks like you and that blind bastard upstairs are gonna be in here for a long time" Steinbech said.**

**Frank tried desperately to say anymore but the pain from being shocked was too much and nothing more than air would come out of his throat.**

**"CHIEF! THERES BEEN AN INCIDENT!" shouted a cop who had just come in running**

**"What is it?" Chief Steinbech asked.**

**"Spider-Man has escaped the asylum!"shouted the cop**

**"Ok.. get a unit together and hunt that bug down. I'll lock up every single freak like him or the XMEN up. Doctors... lock Castle up"**

**The doctors took castle to the padded room and threw him harshly into the room. Frank tried to get up and rush out but it was no use. He couldnt do much without his arms since he was in a straight jacket.**

****

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

**Frank was weak from lack of food and water sent to his room. Chief Steinbech had ordered that he be given rations but very rarely. As a result, he was very weak and starved. If Krueger was to attack, it should be now, Frank though.**

_Are you there Castle? Can you hear me?_

**He was back. This was the end of castle for sure.**

**"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOUVE DONE ENOUGH DAMAG!JUST KILL ME!" Frank shouted**

_I dont want to kill you. I want to help you arm yourself against Krueger. Just listen to me_

**Who are you? How do you know about him?" Frank questioned.**

_I know about Krueger through various research over the years. I've studied reports of these cases from different databases._

**"How do I know I can trust you? you havent told me who you are" Castle said weakly**

_I'm Professor Charles Xavier. You would better know me as the leader of the X-Men._

**"Ha! Well you better keep a low profile. The New York Police are after you, your team, and the Fantastic Four. They think since Im a raving lunatic they might as well lock you all up" Castle said.**

_I can assure you that won't happen. We have ways of keeping ourselves out of trouble unlike you Mr. Castle. Rest assured, we will talk again._

**With those last words, Xavier's voice was gone. **

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever to get up. Mid Terms started and its been kind of hectic here at college. Anyways to BUSINESS! Now how bout that for an XMEN cameo hehe... i've actually decided to use one more character that will be from XMEN. Who knows who it might be? You'll have to find out. As usual please leave reviews and your opinions. Since i havent asnwered any of the reviews Ill do so now_**

**_BLAKKSTONE: Dude you have some really nice opinions and I can't wait to hear what you have for this chapter. Keep in touch._**

**_Chaos: Baby... thanks for your support of my writing. You're the best GF a guy could hope for..._**

**_Well thats all for now.._**

**_KEEP IT REAL_**

**_Bryan_**


	12. CHAPTER 11: Logan's Rescue

"LET ME OUT! PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE HEEELLLLPPP ME"

Castle had been moved to a new ward in the hospital. His room consisted of no padding no bed or sheets... just the hard cold floor and a light... he was still being fed... but rarely.. One good thing about the transfer is he was no longer monitored... they figured at his weak state he wasnt much of a threat... which was good... he'd been talking to Professor Xavier still...

Professor Xavier mentioned that he would be sending someone within the month to break him out and take him to the mansion.. so far its been TWO MONTHS! If it was gonna happen, it better happen sooner or later...

The doctors came into the room...

"all right Castle... Cheif Steinbech wants to question you more... come with us..." he noticed there was a scalpal in the coat of one of them

"Im not going..." frank said tensely

"oooh yes you are" said the doctor

The two doctors made their way towards Castle.. He waited for the right moment...

"thats a good boy... now turn around" castle could feel the scalpal touching his back...

Castle whipped around and took the scalpal out of the doctors hand.. immediately stabbing him in the throat... He was then tossed by the other doctor who pulled the knife out of his dead co worker... Castle and the man scuffled for awhile until the man finally backed him into a wall

"Come on Castle... fight me" said the doctor... just as he was going in for the kill... a hand with three claws appeared out of nowhere and stabbed through the doctors chest...

Frank stared at the man...

"are you ready to go or what?" Wolverine said


	13. CHAPTER 12: Rumble in the Hospital

Frank stood there staring at Wolverine. Wolverine moved forward into the light.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are we going to get the hell out of here?" he asked

Castle lurched foward and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Wolverine bent overhim to check his vitals. His pulse was there, but barely. Then he fell limp.

"Wolverine... have you found Castle?" a female voice said.

"Yea.. he doesnt appear to be in good condition... he's barely alive... he's unconscious right now... think its due to the orders given to the staff to starve him." Wolverine stated

"Yea Logan... we've been monitoring the Law Enforcement and you have about a 50 man S.W.A.T. team headed your way." said a male voice

"Aww you make that sound likes its a bad thing.. Can't I stay and play?" Wolverine said sarcastically

"Our orders were to get him and get---" said a stern Cyclops but he was cut off by Storm.

"We'll see you on the roof logan." she said

Wolverine hoisted Frank ont his shoulders. Suddenly he felt a firm grip on his shoulders. Then a sharp pain coursed through him. He threw Castle to the ground. As he rose, Wolverine drew out his claws.

"Castle what the fuck is wrong with you?" he said.

"Castle is dead. Say hello to Uncle Freddy!" manic laughter rang out from his mouth. Four blades cut through the fingers of Castle's right hand. Wolverine stood rooted to the spot. Then the fight began.

The two ran for each other. Wolverine swung at Castle, but missed. Castle landed a hard right and sent Wolverine flying into the wall, denting it. They ran at each other again with Castle tackling Wolverine to the ground. He tried forcing the blades into the throat of Wolverine, but Wolverine held his arm away.

"Whats taking you so long?" Cyclops shouted

"This bastard lost his mind... he's trying to kill me..." Wolverine shouted.

Then Storm spoke up. "Logan that syringe Professor Xavier gave you... whatever is in it.. inject him with it!"

Wolverine mustered enough strength to throw Frank off of him. He pulled the syringe out. As Frank made another lunge at Wolverine, then he made an audible gasp and fell over. He lay motionless on the floor.

"Ok.. I got him... I'll head to the roof now." Wolverine panted.. He hoisted Castle yet again and sluggishly ran out of the door.

"FREEZE!" a man in S.W.A.T. gear shouted

"Jesus christ.. Am I ever going to get the fuck out of here?" Shouted Wolverine angrily

"Drop the body... and turn around and put your hands on your head, and drop the knives!" the man said.

"No." Wolverine said. As he ran into the room again, a hail of gunfire followed. Wolverine carelessly through Frank to the ground and barricaded the door.

"Storm.. I can't get to the roof... I'm surrounded.." Wolverine said...

The S.W.A.T. was banging on the door and broke it open. Wolverine grabbed Castle and ran towards the window. The gunfire blew the window apart. Wolverine tossed Castle into the open hatch in the Jet. He threw a grenade and as he jumped into the Jet, the room exploded.

"Professor Xavier we have Castle and are en route to the mansion." Cyclops said

"Good.. We need to get him here immediately and stabilize him... he could be posessed again. Make sure you guys tie him down! just make sure he cant get loose." Professor Xavier said urgently

Wolverine stared at Castle.

"This guy is more trouble than he's worth."

_**A/N: Hey guys.. Im so sorry that Its been over a month since the last chapter... Exams tooka hell of alot up.. but now Im back... hope you like how I wrote the XMEN into this...**_

**_bryan_**


	14. CHAPTER 13: The fight looms

His Condition is getting worse professor. What happened took a lot out of him

I know Jean, but we have to help him.

There were people talking. A room with bright lights was coming into focus. Frank's vision came into focus. A bald man in a wheel chair and a beautiful woman were looking at monitors. He turned is head and noticed straps holding him down.

"Ah Mr. Castle you're awake." The man said

"What the fuck is going on? Why am I strapped down?" Frank shouted.

"For your safety. As well as the rest of the Manor's." spoke the man.

The woman moved over to his arm. She was drawing blood, and it was no use for Frank to struggle against it.

"I assume you know who I am?" The man asked

"Yes. You're the Xavier guy." Frank said with a slight wince. "Have you been poking me while I've been unconscious?"

"We've been taking blood samples for many reasons. Most particular to monitor damage that has been done by you being posessed. But don't worry, Dr. Jean Grey here is an skilled doctor." Professor Xavier said.

The red haired woman took another sample of blood.

"You said you would help me. How?" Castle asked

"What I can tell you now is that in order for you to fight him, you have to fight him in his world." Xavier stated.

"How am I supposed to kill him? THIS GUY IS INVINCIBLE IN THE DREAM WORLD!" Castle shouted at Xavier.

Silence filled the infirmary as Professor Xavier took a deep breath and continued to speak. He looked worried about the situation.

"Mr. Castle, you may have to travel to the town where he once lived as a human. There you might find clues of how to defeat this man. I believe the town is called Springwood and its located in Ohio." he said cooly

"I have to go to the middle of the fucking country? and fight this guy on his own turf?" Frank spat.

"Yes. This is the only way." Professor X stated. "Tomorrow I'll brief you on his history and how he came to be. Meanwhile you need to get rested. You have a difficult road before you, one that you may not survive." Professor Xavier said.

As Castle was injected with a sleeping drug by Jean Grey, thoughts began to fill his mind. Was this really going to result in his death?

_**A/N: Only a couple more chapters left and then this story will be finished... please read and review... hope you all had a very merry holidays**_

**_Bryan_**


	15. Chapter 14: Return to New York City

It was time for him to leave the mansion. After twenty days of briefing on Krueger, Frank knew what had to be done. If he was going to fight and win, the fight had to be on his own turf. He had to admit the possibility of him not living through this scared him, but if it's what had to be done then it had to be done. One way or another, Krueger will parish. Xavier said the man had to die by the force of his own weapon. What did he mean? Surely he didn't think that Frank posessed any psychological powers?

Before he headed to Springwood, Frank decided to make a return trip to his hideout in New York City. Professor Xavier advised against his return, but Frank would not leave behind the custom pistols his father made. If he were to die, he wanted to die with a piece of his father's memory, to show that the Castle's dont die easily. Either way, he'll go down fighting.

He arrived about 400 yards away from the building. He could spot a patrol of cops circulating the building. If he could just get close enough and dispose of a couple of them. He was now 250 yards away... 100 yards... 50... Castle hid in the dark shadows of the alleyway across from the building

"GOTCHA" Castle breathed. He grabbed a hold of a wandering cop.

"WHAT THE? CASTLE!" the Cop shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, you'll attract too much attention." Castle breathed.

He increased the pressure of his hold. The cop was choking but Frank didnt care.

"You're going to tell me how many of you there are, and where I can get into avoid them." Castle whispered menacingly.

"I'm not going to tell you shit.." the cop choked.

Frank pulled out a hunting knife and put it to his throat.

"Tell me or I'll kill you!" Frank said

"ALRIGHT!"

Frank released the cop. The cop began explaining how the fourth floor was being patrolled by cops armed to the teeth with M-16's and Magnums. He also mentioned that tomorrow the apartment Frank used as a hideout and remove any and all evidence of the supposed murders Castle committed. The cop took a breath and looked at Castle.

"THERE YOU HAPPY?" he shouted. "YOU WONT MAKE IT! ESSENTIAL EYE THIS IS OFFICER SCOTTLAND! IVE APPREHENDED FRANK CASTLE AND ILL NEED BACKUP."

"Oh really?" Frank muttered.

The cop began to sprint down the alley way. But before he could reach the end, a knife flew into the air and landed dead center in the back of his head. Frank walked over to the dead cop and pulled out the hunting knife.

"Your friends are going to be sorry." Frank said menacingly


	16. Chapter 15: Journey to Springwood

It was a desolate town... every building lay in ruin... the shoes of children and tricycles littered the streets... the damage done by the terror Freddy Krueger incited was imminent. The town, Frank had read, was abandoned five years ago. Apparently the town never could recover from Krueger's reign of terror as a human child molestor and murderer, and when kids began having nightmares and dying at his hands, it just speeded up the process. Because of Freddy, a once good american community now lay in ruins, abandoned by the people out of fear.

Frank walked a couple of blocks, and came to stop in a park. An eerie sound filled his ears. He could hear the laughter of parents and children who once frolicked and played. This was enough to stand the hair on your neck. He quickly navigated a way out of the destructed park. As he crossed the street, he saw an outline of a young woman.

"Hey!", Frank shouted at her. The girl looked at him and quickly walked away.

Frank began to pace after her. She turned into a deserted alley and kept a slow jog along the path. Castle was loosing breath from running after her. Then as if it all happened, she disappeared and the alley was shrouded in darkness. An uncomfortable wave of fear swept over Frank. He continued to run in the alley.His panic seizing him, Frank crashed to the ground face first. When he opened his eyes, he was in a graveyard. The graveyard had an eerie mist floating around. He got to his knees and when he peered through the mist, he was faced with a tombstone. The tombstone read:

**NANCY THOMPSON**

**1969-1990**

_Taken from us when her life was just beginning to blossom.  
Christ her lord and saviour may she rest in piece in his presence for  
Eternity. Amen._

"I see you've found my grave." a voice said.

Frank did a double take. He realized the girl he had been trailing must be the girl whose grave he just saw.

"Are you--?" He asked  
"Yes. I'm Nancy Thompson." she said

Frank stared at her with a contemptous look.

"You're so young." he managed to say  
"I know. I was only 25 when he killed me. I remember it as if it where yesterday." she said depressingly

A couple of seconds passed in thunderous silence. Finally, Nancy spoke up.

"I was helping a bunch of kids trapped in a mental health facility fight him. When it appeared we defeated him, my father appeared. I learned that he killed my father in his attempt to destroy him. When I went to hug my father, he appeared in his place and stabbed me." she said shakily. Tears were flowing down her cheeks

"He has taken everything away from me. My family, friends. He needs to be destroyed permanently." she screamed.

Frank pitied her. He wish he could hold her. Hold her like he used to hold Maria.

"I want to. I need to destroy him. He's moved onto New York. He's killed a significant amount of people including adults, children, and many more. I have to stop him before he takes control." Frank said firmly.

"It will not be easy. You've already fallen asleep." she said  
"I have?" frank said  
"Thats how you are able to see me." Nancy stated and continued. "The only way to defeat him is in the dream world."

Frank stared at her.

"But according to the reports, you and countless others have tried this. Yet he still keeps coming back." he said

"Thats because they failed to do one thing. They failed to truly believe they had the power to kill him. I did, as well as every other kid who has died. You have to believe it truly. Only when you do, can freddy krueger truly be destroyed. Yes we destroyed him, but with our willingness to not be afraid and pretend it wasnt real. It IS real. Therefore, he can be killed." she said

"With what? Guns wont work. Weapons won't work." Castle said angrily

"You will know when the time comes. Now hurry... he knows you're in this world... prepare for your final fight. Good luck." Nancy said quickly, and she faded away.

Two minutes later the ground rumbled. Thunder and Lightening cracked, making the streets of Springwood a mix of rock and dead bodies. The sky turned blood red and fire blazed from within the clouds.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. the hero that's supposed to save the world." Freddy Krueger said in a mocking voice of fear.

"This is it Krueger. Everything will end here tonight. One way or the other, you will be destroyed." Frank said in a deadly voice.

"Yeah. I remember that cunt you talked to say it wasnt real. Dont worry... you'll be with your dear whore and bastard son soon enough. " Krueger said with a laugh. He drew out his hand which contained the glove with four blades. Castletook off his coat and Freddy straightened his hat. The moment had finally come.

**_A/N: Sorry it took long to update but college is getting tougher... My next chapter is the last and will conclude this story...to those who read this... thank you... to those who stuck with it and read it in its entirety... You are the best.._**

**_Bryan_**


	17. Chapter 16: The Final Battle:Reunited

**The two stood there... staring at each other. All of a sudden Freddy disappeared and reappeared behind Frank. He took a swipe at him, but Castle was too quick. He caught Freddy in the ribs with a well aimed right hook. Krueger fell to the floor with a sickening thud and instantly rebounded up into the air as if nothing happened. Castle took out the magnum his father custom made and shot four rounds at Freddy. They made direct contact, but he didnt flinch**

**"When are you going to learn Castle, that bullets have no effect on me in the dream world..." Freddy said in a bored voice.**

**Frank ran towards him. In the blink of an eye, Freddy had Castle pinned to the ground. With one arm across his body, Freddy clutched Castle's throat in his hands, sinking the blades into his neck. **

**"I can see it in your eyes Castle... death is creeping upon you... you cannot defeat me..." he said spatting in Frank's face...**

**The oxygen was leaving his body. His vision was going black. It was almost over. But then something happened. An outline of a woman appeared in his head. It was Maria. The vision was becoming clearer. He was gaining his strength back. He grabbed a hold of Freddy's wrists and pryed them off of his body. **

**"Its not... OVER!" Frank shouted. **

**He headbutted Krueger and sent him sailing to the other side of the street. He stood up. Freddy slowly got back to his feet and gave an incredulous look. Castle took off his trench coat to reveal the shirt his son had bought him... Then out of nowhere, Frank pulled a sword from the ground. He pointed at Freddy to come.. Freddy ran dead straight at Castle.**

**The two met in the middle of Springwood Park. Freddy slashed at Castle with all his might, while Castle kept parrying his hits away. The back and forth battle went on for a while longer. To his astonishment, Castle noticed Krueger was feeling midly fatigue. He continued his assault on Krueger. Freddy took a huge swipe at Castle, catching him on the face. Frank brought the tip of the blade across the ribs of Freddy, causin g a significant amount of blood to flow. **

**"Krueger, I'm not like the others. I have determination. I know I can destroy you... Live or Die, it ends tonight." Frank said loudly**

**Freddy flew into the air. Frank then remembered what Nancy had said to him just only a couple of hours ago. He had to believe. Then it hit him. If Krueger could fly, so could he. He flew into the air with his sword and another in his hand. Krueger made a lunge. Just in time, Frank caught him at the waistline with his two swords, cutting Freddy cleanly in half. the two lumps of Krueger fell to the ground, blood flowing excessively. His eyes closed, and his breath faded. It was finally over.**

**Two minutes passed... he was still dead. Frank tried waking himself up, then a rumbling sound grew steadily louder. Frank turned quickly to see Freddy's body disappear. Then it stopped. All that lay there was hit hat, his glove and his clothes. He walked quickly towards it. Then they disappeared. The rumbling ceased. Still weary, Frank withdrew the swords waiting for him. Then a hand grabbed him around the waist. Frank struggled against the grip and turned slightly to see that Freddy Krueger had grown in size.**

**"So... you truly want to destroy me? Then do it!" Krueger roared, his voice mutated and robotic like.**

**Frank continued to struggle against his grip, but Krueger was too strong. Krueger reared his arm back and tossed Castle with all his might into a building. Castle got up. He tried running from Krueger, but he was caught again.**

**"Say good bye you piece of shit!"Freddy laughed maniacally. Freddy squeezed The Punisher. Frank could feel his insides getting ready to burst from his body. He fell limp and died.**

**"YES! I HAVE WON! NOW ONTO BIGGER AND BETTER THINGS! First I'll conquer the X-MEN... then Ill get back to killing my dear sweet children." Freddy cried **

**"HEY KRUEGER!" a voice shouted**

**Krueger did a double take and turned quickly in his spot to see Frank Castle standing upon a building.**

**"You forgot one thing... anything you can do I can do better.." Castle said. Then he disappeared. **

**"CASTLE YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! YOU'RE DEAD!" Freddy shouted in a howling rage. Then it happened. Freddy clutched his chest. Something was tearing up his insides. He could feel it wanting to burst.**

**"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!" He screamed painfully.**

**Suddenly, blood splattered from Krueger's chest. His ribs and lungs were exposed to the world. Out of nowhere, Frank appeared with 10 sticks of dynamite and rammed them into his cavity. He ranf rom Krueger with Krueger on his trail.**

**"Yooouuuu!" Freddy shouted, but a tremendous explosion rocked the street, throwing Castle into a warehouse. He lay there in pain. He felt his chest and could feel three broken ribs. He rose gingerly to his feet and made his way through the rubble. He spotted Freddy's head. Slowly he walked towards it with his sword drawn. Krueger's head lay at his feet. Frank stared at it with a look of pure loathing. Then he spoke softly.**

**"Sweet dreams!" Frank whispered. With those final words, Castle stomped on Krueger's head. He feel to his knees and drifted off into a deep sleep.**

**What seemed like an eternity, Castle awoke to find himself once again at the foot of Nancy Thompson's headstone.**

**"I see you found my grave." a familiar voice said.**

**Frank turned around and was faced with a wide smiling Nancy.**

**"Its over. Freddy is dead and you'll finally be able to rest in peace." Frank said cooly**

**"Yes. My soul has been freed from him as well as the other children he's murdered. Thanks to you Frank, we won't endure hell anymore." she said happily**

**A few moments silence passed.**

**"What will happen to Springwood?" Castle asked.**

**"Sadly nothing. The destruction he caused was too great. No recovery process can heal the wounds Krueger inflicted." she said sadly.**

**She turned to walk away. Frank walked after her.**

**"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.**

**"Someday you will. For now fall asleep. When you wake up.. you'll have something to remember me by." she said warmly**

**She kissed Frank and laid him on the ground. He fell into a deep sleep.**

**"HEY DAD! WAKE UP!" a voice shouted**

**Frank awoke so quickly that his head hit the headboard of the bead.**

**"WILL!" Frank shouted.**

**"yes dad me. You said we're going to the movies today." Will said excitedly**

**"I see he's woke you up.." A beautiful woman walked into the room.**

**"Oh my god.. I cant believe it!" Frank said with tears falling from his eyes.**

**He pulled both of them into a big hug. Over Maria's shoulder, Frank could see the outline of a young woman standing outside the window. **

**Nancy smiled at Frank, and Frank smiled for the first time in what seemed decades. **

_**A/N: Well thats it ladies and gentlemen... the conclusion to my first fan fic PUNISHER VS FREDDY... I would like to inform you that there will be no sequel to this story. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I love you guys and let the reviews flow...**_

**Bryan "AKA" Metalhead Michael**


	18. CHAPTER 17: Epilogue

EPILOGUE

It's been three years since I battled Freddy Krueger to the death. Upon his defeat, I was rewarded with a treasure beyond the value of anything normal. I was given the chance of having my family back. Now, I'm not so sure that was a great thing. Everything has been great up until recently. Signs are starting to point towards another time of chaos in my life. My dreams are starting be plagued with nightmares of a new terror that this world has never experienced before.

I feel that soon I'll have to abandon my family, and take up the moniker of Punisher one last time. There's a small town that needs me. I've been visited in my dreams by unknown victims, screaming for my help, asking me to come destroy this monstrosity plaguing a town. I don't know what to make of it, because when I get close to seeing what the monster is, I wake up with only flashes of a long metal object stained with blood...


End file.
